Ouroboros
by The Red Lily
Summary: 60 years after the fall of Galbatorix, all seems to have settled in Alagaesia. The order of the dragon riders is slowly regaining strength and all is at peace. When a strange magical event disturbs magic users across the land, Murtagh is forced once more to intervene in Alagaesia's fate.
1. Chapter 1: The call

The sea stretched out before him, periodically crashing down on the yellow cliff's edge. The sun was half eaten by the horizon, casting a molten copper shadow onto the black ocean. From out of the sea floor, close to where the cliff dove into the salty waters, a few tall rocky structures sprouted heavenwards, strange geological formation that only time knew how to create. Grass grew sparsely on top of those stony columns; few of them even bore small white flowers that bobbed and swayed in the evening breeze. The same breeze played with Murtagh's ebony hair and filled his lungs. The salt the air carried seemed to calm the man and though his hand rested on the hilt of his sword, everything else in his demeanor was relaxed. His eyes still kept a certain sharpness to them that he doubted he could ever get rid of. Thorn laid a few feet behind him, his powerful neck was arched upwards as the dragon stared off on the horizon. His chest moved slowly as he took long and deep breaths, his scales reflecting the setting sun in a myriad of dancing lights on the sandy ground. His wings were neatly folded to his side and his tail lay motionless on the ground. The last few feet of it were missing from their encounter with Glaedr and Oromis. The stump was a constant reminder to both rider and dragon of the hardships they had endured while under Galbatorix's control. Murtagh took a few steps back and laid a hand on Thorn. He could feel the sharp scales under his fingers and most of all the warmth that radiated from his companion's body. Salt from the air stuck on the scales of the dragon and dulled their shine. The man turned his gaze to his weatherworn saddle. The brown leather had lost its sheen and the many straps weren't as thick and rigid as they used to be. Murtagh remembered the lavish saddle that once adorned Thorn's back. It had shiny brass buckles and intricate beading and needlework. Fine gems studded the pummel and accentuated the designs embroidered into the black leather. It had been a gift from the king and at the time, even though Murtagh had no desire for such a thing, he knew he could never refuse anything from Galbatorix. Ditching the overly heavy and dainty saddle was one of the first things he did when he got his freedom back. He had waited for nightfall and left it in a tanner's yard, a fair exchange for a few leather rolls he had taken.

He remembered how ironic he found his theft; he had begun his freedom the same way Eragon had begun his adventures. Thinking about Eragon left a bitter taste in his mouth and mixed emotions raging inside his head. He cast his eyes downwards and a sullen look came across his face. Thorn could feel the echoes of Murtagh's mind through their bond and though he wished he could alleviate his rider's emotions, he knew there was nothing he could say that would calm the storm of Murtagh's thoughts. The dragon lowered his snout and gently nudged the man, his ruby eyes fixed on him. Murtagh absentmindedly placed his hand between the two massive nostrils and sighed. He had been running for so long yet he could never outrun himself. _Little man… I am here _Thorn's mellow voice called out. Murtagh couldn't count the number of times his faithful dragon had said those words to comfort him through the years. Murtagh lovingly placed his forehead on Thorn's and closed his eyes.

"Without you I'm lost in every way a person can be lost." He replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Murtagh ran his hand down Thorn's jaw, making a deep purr-like noise escape from the dragon's chest. A small smile crept on the rider's lips without him even noticing. What made him stir was a strange and sudden vibration. It felt like someone was playing the very strings that held the world together like a violin. The strange tremor rumbled deep in his bone, his very marrow, and rattled him. He had a similar feeling when he uttered the word of the ancient tongue, but this lasted longer, like someone was slowly uttering the word over the course of a few minutes. Alarmed, Murtagh jerked his head upwards and looked around, trying to locate the origin of the unsettling vibration. He nimbly jumped onto his saddle and after a few short exchanges with Thorn, they both headed out south from whence came the disturbance.


	2. Chapter 2: What was inside

The warm wind lashed at his face and his dark cape flapped behind him as Thorn soared through the air with ease. The low hum still reverberated within him, calling out to both rider and dragon to its source. Slowly but surely, the vibration increased in strength as they both headed south. It was only once the sun had set and the moon was lighting their way that they saw in the distance a small island. A white light shone out from it and onto the night sky, like a silver sun. The humming was now so strong that Murtagh could almost feel it rattling his bones and his teeth.

But they couldn't turn back now. It was summoning them and the rider knew they had to answer to the call. The sandy beaches delimiting the island seemed to have thousands of small stars clinging to them. Little flickering lights of white and blue dotted the ground and floated in the water. Thought magic seemed to radiate off the island, Murtagh couldn't quite be sure if those lights were aquatic animals or another manifestation of the magical island. When they neared the island, Thorn growled as he started batting his wings furiously. Even though the dragon flapped his wing harder than ever, he was losing altitude quickly. _The Island is making it difficult for me to access my magic… I can't stay airborne much longer._ Thorn said laboriously as he struggled to slow his unplanned descent. Murtagh couldn't hide his nervousness from his dragon even though his outwards appearance barely changed. They landed roughly on the sandy beach, Thorn crashing chest first into the smooth sand which thankfully softened his fall.

"Are you alright?" Murtagh asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

He tried tapping into his own magic but felt it was beyond his reach. A feverish shiver ran down his spine. Though he was a more than skilled swordsman, not being able to use magic was a major setback if anything unfortunate would happen. _I am quite alright… but this is troubling. Without access to my magic, we are at a disadvantage if ever we need to defend ourselves, _the dragon stated darkly. The rider was confident in his ability with his sword and his dragon's skill with his sharp claws, but using magic in fights had become part of both their fighting techniques and the way they planned their attacks. Murtagh nodded, eyes hard and lips pale. He gripped at zar'roc's hilt and looked around. He wanted to get to the bottom of this strange business as soon as he could. As his gaze ran over the scenery, the rider locked eyes on the source of the strange light they had seen when airborne. From where he was standing, Murtagh could only make out an intense ball of silver light. He set off on foot to reach it and with each step he took, the humming grew louder and deeper.

As he walked, Thorn followed diligently behind his rider, making the ground shake lightly under his massive scaled paws. Although Thorn disagreed with the whole adventure, the dragon kept his opinion to himself; he could feel Murtagh's intense desire to reach the light through their bond. Thorn couldn't suppress his worries when he felt that Murtagh's mind was slowly being poisoned by a magical force. It was only then that the dragon realised what was happening; the light was _calling_ to his rider and it twisted his mind to make him answer so eagerly. The dragon tried to reach out to his rider and warn him but just as he did, he seemed to lose his connection to Murtagh and he was left shouting in the dark of his vast mind. Before the dragon could even reach out physically to his rider to pull him away, a strange wave of energy washed over his mental barriers and enveloped all his thoughts. The unnatural buzzing that hung in the air now echoed in his mind, wrapping everything in it in a thick wadded blanket. The red beast could only stay focused on a single idea; following the light.

His rider pressed on and soon he could see clearly where the light was coming from. Not too far off in the distance, a strange crystal, seemed to be floating a couple of feet above the ground. White noise seemed to fill his head and his tunnel-vision could only focus on the glowing orb. The light almost blinded him when he got within reach of the strange artifact. He tentatively raised one of his hands and laid it on the cool surface of the gem.

He didn't know if it was because he stared at it for too long or if something had actually changed in the crystal's structure but a strange shadow seemed to appear within it. As the shadow grew darker and the edges of it grew sharper, it started to look like something was trapped inside. An external force seemed to take over his arm and make him lunge at the crystal with his sword. The gem cracked and a deafening snap escaped the newly formed crevice. Murtagh continued to hammer away, caught it some sort of trance. The more he hewn at the rock, the more a thought seemed to gain importance and overtake his whole consciousness. _It needs to get out… It called out for help… I need to…_ his mind was racing, obsessed with the idea of breaking free whatever was cast inside the gem. His arm ached and burned and still he couldn't help hitting repeatedly at the crystal. Lightless chunks of the silvery stone fell to the ground, making a bell-like noise as they collided with the rocks on the floor.

He could feel his strength seeping out of his body but he continued to strike at the strange rock ardently. He raised his arm high and let out a cry and struck the crystal with unprecedented strength. When the ruby red blade hit the silver glass of the crystals, a loud crack reverberated from within the gem.

The light went out and the humming stopped. Murtagh staggered back, eyes wide. His mind came into contact with Thorn's and it was only then that the rider realized they had lost their connection. Thorn said nothing but his worry saturated all his thoughts as he moved closer to his rider with a protective stance. A sighing sound rose in the air and what Murtagh saw next seemed belong to a dream and not to his waking hours. A body was stuck inside the gem, the left arm limply falling to its side. _What sorcery is this?_ Thorn said as he arched his neck to get a better look. Never had the pair even heard of such a feat. They knew about a dead man encased in solid crystal but somehow the body before them looked very much alive. Murtagh knew that manifestations of raw magic occurred throughout Alageasia but never in all his years of traveling had he even heard of living bodies trapped in geological formation.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting

Murtagh grabbed her by the shoulders and with a small grunt, hauled her out. Her skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat and if it weren't for Murtagh's tight grip, she would have slipped from his fingers. A strange smell emanated from the broken crystal, like the air before a thunder storm. He carried her a few feet away from all the shards of the gem and laid her down on a small patch of lush moss. His face was contorted with confusion and he was trying his best to assimilate the situation. His strong survivor instinct tried its best to assess whether or not the girl was a threat and if he was in danger. He leaned forward as he tried to get a better look at the girl. Her face was covered in large beads of sweat and her hair stuck to the side of her face in small locks. Her thin and pale lips were slightly parted and seemed to twitch slightly from pain or discomfort. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes seemed to dance wildly under her lids. Her ragged breath caressed his cheek, a cold breeze in the summer night. Her body was bare and it was only when Thorn made the observation to his rider that Murtagh seemed to realize. He quickly draped his cloak over her, not paying any special attention to her body. He gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and shook her lightly. He could feel the light of her life shining in his mind but he wondered if she was able of waking up. He was actually surprised when the girl stirred and weakly opened her eyes. She locked gaze with him for a fleeting moment and soon she closed her eyes again as she exhaled in relief. Her neck seemed to give in and her head fell flaccidly on its side, bobbing lightly as it did so. Her body went limp and Murtagh's frown deepened, his eyebrows tightly knit in incomprehension. The moonlight shone on the many droplets of sweat on her forehead and made her skin look pallid in the silver glow. _What now?_ Murtagh asked his dragon as he looked at the girl, trying his best to discover any clue about anything on her face and body. _I imagine we let her sleep for now and ask her questions when she wakes…. Whenever that is, _Thorn said tentatively. He raised his massive head and looked up at the night sky. _We can find refuge on the coast; I can access my magic; we aren't stranded on this strange island_, he added as he sniffed the air. Without another word, Murtagh took the girl in his arms and climbed onto his dragon's back.

The winds were calm and so was the sea when Thorn took to the skies. Rolling waves slowly made their way towards the coast off in the horizon, carrying with them small tufts of white foam. The girl's body was flung over Murtagh's shoulder and her head bobbed against his back with each turbulence. He had fastened his cloak around her hastily, afraid it would writher free and be lost at sea. He could feel her heart beating against his shoulder, thumps following thumps at a slow pace. Her life's light shone in his mind frailly, flickering and almost outshined by Thorn's bright light that shone out like a beacon for all to see. Both rider and dragon knew better than to try to connect with her mind, both for different reasons.

The lack of the strange vibration left the world awfully quiet. Murtagh wondered if others had felt the phenomenon or if only he and Thorn had been close enough to be a part of it. He hoped no one else would come their way to investigate; the last thing he wanted was to encounter one of Eragon's pupils. They weren't many, only a handful scattered throughout Alagaësia, but more than once had Murtagh closely avoided running into them. They were peacekeepers but weren't assigned to a specific location and would often roam the country. It took almost 2 years before one of the two eggs Eragon left behind hatched for an Urgal boy. He had been sent off to Eragon into the East and had only returned 5 years later with his sand-colored dragon now fully grown.

The yellow coast brought Murtagh back to reality and soon enough Thorn was flying high above the semi-arid land. It didn't take long before Murtagh spotted a small rocky formation they could use as refuge for the rest of the night. Thorn landed expertly on the dry land, making a thick cloud of dirt and sand puff up as he dug his claws into the ground for stability. Murtagh jumped down nimbly, careful not to jolt the girl's body too much. He laid her down gently and after gathering a small pile of dried branches, lighted a small fire. He sat down, resting himself against a large rock. Thorn wrapped his tail around his body and folded his wings against his massive ruby body. He gave his rider a tender look and cocked his head to the side. _Little man, you can sleep. I'll stand watch for you two,_ he said gently, his voice a deep purr that seemed to soothe even the oldest of aches in Murtagh's mind. His rider's lips curled up ever slightly into a small smile and Thorn could feel Murtagh's gratefulness seep through their bond. The man rested his head against the rock and slowly closed his eyes. Through the narrowing gap of his eyelids, Murtagh gave his last gaze to the girl's motionless body across the fire. He knew that if it came down to it he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she was a threat but for once he hoped it wouldn't play out like it seemed to always do in his life.

He fell into a thin and troubled sleep like he always did. His slumber was riddled with foggy pictures of distant and near past, images of horror and of pleasure flashing in an utterly random order.

A gentle mental nudge pulled him from his reverie. _You'd better wake up, we have company_, Thorn said grimly. Murtagh rose quickly and spared a brief glance back at the girl's body. It lay flaccidly under his cloak, her pale head leaning on the sandy ground. Her hair was wild and tangled, strewn over her neck carelessly. It wasn't long before Murtagh could hear the steady flapping of leathery wings coming from above. He snarled and looked at the heavens with anger and resentment shining in his maroon eyes, suddenly regretting fervently his actions of the day before. _I should've stayed out of it_, he thought, _I should've turned away_. Though Thorn said nothing, Murtagh could feel the dragon's view on the matter; the magic was too strong for them to back out once they had realised the potential danger or trouble. He turned his gaze to the skies and saw the dragon approaching them quickly, its light grey scales sparkling in the sun. Murtagh cursed his bad luck; of all the dragon riders he could have encounter it had to be _her_.

The dragon landed harshly on the sandy ground, sending a large cloud of pale dust into the air and causing the ground to quake. Murtagh's jaw tightened, causing his face to look more severe.

A small figure, barely arriving to his chest, emerged from the dirt, her walk brisk and square. Murtagh exhaled through his noise and he could already tell how the conversation was going to play out.

"King killer" she called out, her thick accent slightly deforming the words.

"Gharza." He answered in a sharp tone.

It wasn't the first time they had met but Murtagh avoided the she-dwarf with care. Dwarves are stubborn by nature and she was no exception; she had made it very clear to Murtagh she would never forgive him for killing Hrothgar. She eyed him with contempt and placed her hand on her waist.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply.

Murtagh could feel his patience slipping through his fingers like sand. Dealing with Gharza was the last thing he wanted to do. _We were minding our own business on the southern coast, away from prying eyes, when we felt a strange disturbance… We stayed here for the night after our investigation but we planned on heading back north as soon as we could._ Thorn explained, saving his rider the explanation to the inquisitive dwarf.

"You felt it too?"

Murtagh nodded and was debating whether or not he would broach the subject of the girl. He didn't have to think about it too long.

"Who is she?" Gharza asked imperatively as she motioned to the girl with her chin.

"She was at the center of the disturbance. When we arrived to a remote island, she was encased inside a crystal that gave off the vibration." Murtagh explained as he looked at the girl.

Gharza scoffed as she eyed the girl and Murtagh. Incredulity shone in her dark eyes as she rolled on the balls of her wide feet.

"Oh… You aren't joking." She said suddenly when Murtagh kept his hard stare.

_Such a feat has never ever been heard of. We all know of Brom's grave but to keep a living body inside crystal?_ The dwarf's dragon, Maelor, said, his voice rough like grinding stone. Gharza took a few steps towards the girl, her dark eyes scanning the unconscious girl with care. Murtagh could hear her mutter a few words in the ancient language under her breath. Though she was smarter than most, Gharza was painfully lacking subtlety. Her spell, Murtagh gathered, was to detect if any harmful spells had been placed over the girl. Her actions made a new wave of anger overcome Murtagh. _She'll always assume I mean harm to anything I come across_, he said resentfully to Thorn. When her spell was finished, the she-dwarf spared a quick glance back at him and crossed her thickly armored arms across her chest.

"Did the magic feel natural or created?" Gharza asked as she eyed the girl from a distance.

"Natural. The whole island was radiating with it. It was like nothing I had ever seen or felt before." He said as he took a few steps further away from Gharza and towards Thorn.

The dwarf's lips were pursed and her bushy eyebrows were knit in puzzlement. She looked back at her dragon and seemed to exchange a few thoughts with him before turning back to Murtagh.

"I think we need to take her somewhere safe where she can be cared for and where we can study her and her… strange apparition." She said as she brought up her thick hand to her chin.

The she-dwarf had already planned out what she would do and nothing was going to stop her._ We can take her to the elves or to Eragon; they'll know what to do_, Maelor said as he lowered his massive grey head to get a better look at the girl. Murtagh recoiled slightly at the mention of his half-brother's name.

"I think this is the kind of subject that the queen would also like to be informed of." Gharza added in afterthought as she went to her saddle to readjust a few straps.

Though Murtagh felt slightly uneasy with simply handing the girl off to the dwarf, he was sure Gharza would honor her words and care for her. He spared a glance at the girl and back to Maelor who crouched in anticipation of his rider climbing onto him.

"Take her and do what you must, I trust you only have Alagaesia's best interest at heart." Murtagh said coldly as he momentarily gazed at the girl.

Though he wasn't completely at ease with the whole situation, he would do anything to get Gharza away from him and if she, by chance, took the girl with her, he wouldn't complain either. When Gharza slung the girl over her shoulder with ease, only one though preoccupied Murtagh: _There goes my favorite cloak_. He could feel Thorn's annoyance at his cynicism, but Murtagh learned long ago that the more you cared for things, the weaker you got. Being rid of the girl came as a relief, he would soon be alone with his dragon once more, away from everyone and everything.

The she-dwarf placed the girl securely on her saddle before climbing into it herself. With no parting words, she quickly took to the skies, not even sparing one last glance at Murtagh or Thorn.

_We should be heading North immediately. I don't want anyone to see us and for all we know Gharza could alert the other riders of our location. I've seen enough of them to last me a while._ Murtagh said as he strapped in his legs on his saddle.

Without a word, Thorn unfurled his ruby wings and, amidst a veil of dust and sand, ascended to the air.


	4. Chapter 4: Nasuada and Merelwin

Night had fallen and the stars were veiled by thin wisps of clouds. In the valley below them, not a soul could be seen. Murtagh had stayed quiet through most of the flight, only talking when he gave Thorn instructions. The red dragon had kept to himself, not wanting Murtagh to feel his thoughts; he was worried about the toll the words Gharza had spat to his beloved rider. Their encounter had only renewed feelings of anger and despair; would there ever be a time when they wouldn't be scorned for being who they were? They didn't know the torture they had endured, or the many spells that had been cast on them using their true names. They didn't know they were victims of fate. With a slight puff of smoke, Thorn beat his massive wings with renewed ardor. Murtagh's gaze was fixed on a distant star as he let his mind jump aimlessly from one thought to another. All the while, the word _King Killer_ seemed to echo in the back of his head. His brows knitted lightly and he urged Thorn to pick up more speed; he wanted the wilderness, he wanted the cold of the north to numb him again. In the corner of his ruby eye, Thorn saw the distant flickering of a small fire.

Thousands of feet below them, Gharza was setting up camp. A faintly twinkling ruby passed over their heads, Maelor and Gharza booth unaware that Thorn and Murtagh was flying high above them. The girl was laid out close to the fire, her eyes closed but her pupils dancing wildly under their lids. _Do you think she's in pain?_ asked Maelor as he averted his gaze from the girl to his rider. Gharza stopped rummaging through her travel-worn bag for a moment to spare a glance back at the girl. _There's no way of knowing without entering her mind. I'm sure someone in Ilirea will be able to take care of her, _the she-dwarf replied before continuing to unpack her bedroll. Gharza ate a small meal, quickly glancing back at the girl whenever she heard her rustle under Murtagh's cloak. _We should find her some proper clothing_, she said as she rearranged the cloak on the girl's body. Gharza knew it would only be possible once they were back in the capital and sighed as she sat back down on her makeshift bed. _We should be able to reach the city by nightfall tomorrow if the winds are kind,_ Maelor said as he sniffed the air, neck outstretched and eyes closed. _Let's hope they are, I don't know how long she can go without water or food_, Gharza replied as she recalled how the girl had not been able to drink a single drop of water the rider had eased in her mouth. A small sigh escaped through Gharza's pink lips as she settled herself in her sheets, her eyes locked on the girl before sleep took her.

When Gharza awoke the next morning, the air was crisp and the sky infinitely blue. Maelor purred as she lovingly patted his large jaw. When Gharza walked over to the girl's body, she was displeased to see she was still in her comatose state. She quickly took her in her arms and flung her on her saddle. Gharza drew some energy from the pommel of her sword and felt her hunger, as well as any minor aches she had, fade away. She nimbly climbed on her saddle, securely holding the girl with one muscly arm as Maelor ascended. As the dragon veered northwards, he hummed in delight. _The wind is at our back, we may yet reach the city before supper_, he chirped. Gharza nodded, a small smile resting on her lips. Although she had a somber face at times, she was known to enjoy feast and any festivity where the taps freely dispensed beer. Sweet memories of previous banquets soon flooded her mind, making a small chuckle rise from her chest. Queen Nasuada was known for her hospitality towards riders and if she arrived in time for supper, she was sure to be well fed. Below them, the arid plains slowly gave way to lusher, greener valleys as they inched closer to the capital. Gharza kept her gaze mostly on some distant cloud; she had overcome her fear of heights slowly and though at the present she was relatively at ease with flying, she hated looking downwards while aloft.

The rest of the flight was uneventful and it was only when the outskirts of the city could be seen in the distance that either Gharza or Maelor stirred. The sun was near the horizon, casting copper highlights upon the slate roofs. After years of rebuilding, the capital has almost erased any signs of the battle in Urû'baen. The crater from the explosion Galbatorix had caused had been rebuilt and one could only know it had happened if one searched meticulously. When they flew over the streets, the people cheered and waved and Gharza waved back, a big smile illuminating her face. Maelor glided as close as he could to the rooftops, relishing the welcome the residents of the capital gave him and his rider. Ahead of them, Nasuada's castle rested at the top of a hill, and the many paved road of the city all branched out from it, like veins and arteries from the heart. Maelor landed in the grassy courtyard that lay behind the castle. The palace had been rebuilt using a mix of elven and human craftsmanship, with sturdy towers of rock and dainty halls made with trees using the magical elven singing. Before she was out of her saddle, a few dignitaries rushed to greet her. They were wearing long robes of varying colors, from purple to bright orange. A man with a great silver necklace and many wrinkles upon his face walked up to Gharza as she dismounted, the girl in her arms.

"We were not expecting you, Gharza! The Queen is delighted by this surprise." He said in a booming voice.

"I come here with urgent news. I need to speak to the Queen and the court magician as soon as possible." The she-dwarf said in a hurried tone as she made her way to the tall glass door that lead inside the castle.

"Who is this person you're carrying? Is he hurt?" the man asked, as he walked next to the rider.

"It's a she and I cannot tell. She is the reason of my visit." Gharza said as she spared a quick glance down at the girl. The cloak had fallen past her eyes and her hair was tangled under the fabric, effectively hiding all her feminine feature. The rider pulled the cloak under her chin so the man could see.

From the corner of her eye, Gharza saw the man intercept a young lad and send him forward at great spend, warning the Queen of her imminent arrival. The walk to the throne room was speedy, Gharza walking with short but brisk steps. The dignitaries hurried around her and she could hear the jangle of their many jewels as they rushed to keep up with her.

When they arrived at the desired location, Gharza couldn't help glancing at the structure of the room. Though she personally didn't appreciate the elves architecture, she had to admit the many trees woven together with stone pillars and stained glass was awe-inspiring. At the very end of the hall was a small platform carved of pale granite on which rested the throne. It was made of varying types of wood and at the top of the back, a magical pale gems rested in a socket. Next to the throne there was a low pedestal on which rested a burgundy pillow. A fat orange tabby cat lay on it, seemingly very content and sound asleep. The queen's traits seemed pulled, and her eyes showed she hadn't slept well in the last few days. Gharza carrying someone in her arms didn't bring any relief to the aging monarch.

"Gharza, I dearly hope you bring good news." She simply said as she slightly leaned forward.

"I bring news neither good nor bad." The she-dwarf replied "As you might know, there was a strange disturbance in the land that occurred not 3 days ago-"

"My wizards felt it. It has worried all of us dearly." The queen interjected, "I hope you bring enlightenment on the issue" she added. Gharza could hear the fatigue and worry in Nasuada's voice. "But please, continue." The queen added with a small wave of her hand.

"I'm afraid I'll disappoint you, Queen Nasuada. When Maelor and I felt the disturbance, we immediately went to investigate. As we headed south, the humming stopped as suddenly as it had begun. We continued our journey hoping to find clues along the way but we stumbled upon an unlikely pair. Murtagh and his dragon Thorn seemed to have made it to the epicenter of the disturbance and brought back what they believed to be the cause of it." Gharza recounted.

She saw the Queen tense up at the mention of the red rider and his dragon. She had placed a hand gently on her arm, over an old scar most probably. Gharza swallowed difficulty and a renewed hate for Murtagh swelled up inside her. _King Killer and Queen Torturer_, she had though somberly.

"What they told seemed unbelievable, but neither I nor Maelor felt any lies upon their tongues. They said that this human was encased in a crystal on an island far out at sea, south of the Surda coastline. We took her from them and we have brought her here for your magician to study and to find out what exactly happened." Gharza finished as she opened her arms so the queen could get a better look at the girl.

Nasuada seemed to sink in her thrones, deep in thought. Not too long after, the court magician entered, hair pulled back into a grey braid and dark circles under her eyes.

"You called, your majesty?" she said in a low voice that reflected her old age.

"Yes. We seemed to have found the source of the disturbance you and your colleagues felt a few nights ago. Gharza, please repeat to Merelwin what you have just said."

While Gharza retold her story, Merelwin seemed deep in thought, nodding every now and then. Her interest seemed to peak when Gharza mentioned details about the girl's state.

"I can take the girl and try to pull her out of her sleeping state, but I will need time if we wish to be as careful as possible. If she is in fact responsible for what we felt, she may have powers that we do not know or yet understand. I will personally overlook the operation." She said in a low voice as she brought her fingers to her chin.

She snapped her fingers and a few man and woman dressed in white robes with complex embroidery of varying colors walked through the same door she had arrived from. She gave them a few orders and soon one woman was gently taking the girl from Gharza's arms.

"We will treat this operation with the utmost caution, your majesty. You can sleep soundly tonight."

Gharza looked at the small crowd of scholars leave with Merelwin at their tail. She would've enjoyed seeing them in action but knew her duty was elsewhere.

Many leagues away from Ilirea to the North, Murtagh stood at the border of a small forest. He had not said it to Thorn yet, but part of him, not matter how small it was, was wondering how the girl was doing and if they had managed to pull her out of her vegetative state. He couldn't deny he was curious about the whole affair but he knew that getting involved was not an option. It had drawn the attention of too many people and he didn't want to deal with Eragon's riders, the Queen, or the elves.


	5. Chapter 5: Merelwin's Tower

Gharza enjoyed a magnificent feast and managed to push the girl to the very back of her conscience. _One should never eat with a troubled mind_ she always said. Nasuada sat in a high-backed chair at the end of the table, her eyes distant and the food in her plate barely touched. Being so close to the queen, Gharza had stolen brief glances towards her. The wrinkles around her eyes had deepened and her once lovely dark skin was starting to pale and sag. Ruling Alagaësia for nigh on 60 years had not been kind to Nasuada. Her hair, which once would have made ravens jealous, had blanched and lost its sheen. Not matter what gown she wore or how well she slept, being queen had taken something out of Nasuada that she could never reclaim. She had lost a piece of her heart and the many worries of the land took its place. And even when she smiled, Gharza could see the needs of every Alagaesian reflected in her dark eyes. Between two hearty bites of roasted boar, Gharza saw a youngster clad in a dark brown and green tunic whisper something in Nasuada's ear. The queen nodded and reached for her wine glass. The boy disappeared as quickly as he had come and Gharza leaned towards the queen.

"Important news?" she queried in a hushed tone.

"Merelwin is done. She will meet with us after the meal."

"Things must have gone well; we are all in one piece." Gharza joked as she helped herself to some pie.

The queen gave a polite smile and rearranged her tablecloth on her laps. She took a small sip of her wine before turning her gaze once more to the rider.

"I didn't know if you were aware, but another clan has decided to start doing business with us."

"Good news! Us dwarf can be stubborn, be we know a good deal when we see one. Doing business with your new kingdom has been a boon for us. I wonder what took them so long to decide." Gharza said as she washed down a bite with a big gulp of beer.

Nasuada nodded. When she had first become queen, establishing a good business with dwarves had been one of her priorities. Now Alagaësia thrived, and the economy was booming. The elves had been far more reluctant to start doing commerce with humans, but in time, Nasuada had convinced them and soon they too joined in the prospering economy. Around the table, a few merchant were chatting between themselves, talking about prices of goods or a new mill they had helped build. Gharza smiled to no one in particular and continued to drink her beer.

"Your Majesty, I wish not to hold back your meeting with Merelwin any more than you desire; say the word and I will follow you." Gharza said as she noticed how the Queen had grown more withdrawn after the messenger.

Nasuada smiled faintly, appreciative of the she-dwarf's gesture. Even though the queen wanted to get at the bottom of the magical disturbance as quickly as possible, she wanted to wait until Gharza had finished her plate. After all, she knew of the dwarves' love of good food.

When they were done, they excused themselves from the company and quickly walked to Merelwin's tower on the northern flank of the castle. Gharza was afraid the winding stairs would be a challenge for the aging ruler, but Nasuada showed no sign of weariness. Every few steps, a small slit in the stone housed a small window and to each Gharza peered outside briefly, hoping to catch a wing or a sliver of Maelor who was flying back to the castle after a small hunt. When they reached the top, an imposing purple door stood in front of them. On each side, a small colorless globe of light floated, illuminating the door and the two women standing in front of it. Though Gharza was well-versed in rocks and gems, she could not identify the material that constructed the door. The foreign substance reminded her vaguely of amethyst. The she-dwarf looked at the queen and took a step back when she approached the door. After three loud knocks, the queen grabbed the dark handl and slowly opened the door. The first thing Gharza noticed upon entering the magician's den was the staggering amount of books present. Tall bookcases that reached the ceiling were overflowing with parchments and leather bound manuscripts. Save for in front of a long oval window, these bookcases were on every wall. Piles of tomes of various sizes and colour were scattered on the floor, some stacks rising higher than Gharza's head. Nasuada made her way to her right where, concealed by a particularly large pile of books, stood a small staircase that lead to the upper level. _More stairs!_ Gharza thought as she trudged her way up. She was not fond of heights and, by consequence, of stairs. She was at home in winding tunnels far below the earth with solid rock under her feet and stone walls surrounding her. The upper level of the tower was the polar opposite of the lower one; many large windows adorned the walls and everything seemed in order.

Merelwin stood at the foot of a cot on which rested the girl. She had changed her in a plain white gown and her hair didn't seem as tangled as when Gharza had last seen her. The court magician seemed deep in thought, her left hand gently caressing her chin. She turned to greet the Queen and the rider with a respectful bow.

"She's just asleep now, but she should wake soon." Merelwin said as Nasuada and Gharza gathered around the cot.

"How did it all go?" Nasuada asked as she glanced back at her magician.

"It was very… odd, to say the least. Her mind was very bare, closer to that of an infant than a grown person. The few memories she did have were very faint and unsubstantial. She had no mental barrier to speak of and she did not react at all when I first entered her mind. When I did find the essence of her consciousness, it was in a deep dormant state. When I grazed her consciousness, for I did not dare do much more than that, I could feel that she was not in pain. The elves are known to sometime enter a comatose state when in extreme situation, but this was quite different. I fed her some energy and saw an immediate change. Her mind started to… to expand, like it was slowly awakening. That's when I left her mind. I do not know when she'll wake, only that it will happen soon." Merelwin said, her eyes gazing at the queen, the rider, and the subject as she spoke in her mellow voice.

Gharza nodded thoughtfully, both arms crossed over her chest.

"When we changed her clothe, something, or rather a lack thereof, caught our eyes." Merelwin continued as she walked to the girl's right. She picked up her arm to show it to the queen and Gharza.

"The two last phalanges are missing from her little finger. There is no scaring of any kind on the tip of the stump. She could be born with this, but I thought it was worth mentioning." Merelwin added as she gently put the arm back down.

"Did you any information about the disturbance, if she caused it or…" Gharza trailed as she slowly paced around the cot.

"As I said, there was nothing substantial. I heard a name though. It came from a particularly distant memory and echoed in her mind once: Asha."

"I also found it strange but I felt no magic inside her mind. Not even remnants of it. Whatever caused the disturbance, she wasn't the source, or at least she didn't cause it."

To this, both Nasuada and Gharza looked up questioningly. Merelwin met their gazes and nodded.

"Believe me, I was the first to be incredulous of what I found. But plain as day, this girl has no knowledge of magic or how to use it." The magician said as she slowly walked to one of the massive window.

Gharza sighed loudly and rubbed her chin. This was getting stranger with every piece of information they gathered. Merelwin turned back at Nasuada and said, in a reassuring tone: "We can at least rest easy now that we know the disturbance wasn't caused by her."

"We know she didn't cause it, true, but that means the one who did is still out there, with enough magical energy to do a great deal of damage. I will not rest easy until we get to the bottom of this. If this wasn't some freak occurrence, if this was willingly caused by someone, we could very well all be in danger." The queen said in a somber voice.

Merelwin seemed taken aback and forced herself to smile.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Just then, Gharza perked up. She rubbed her fingers against her eyes and cursed herself for her forgetfulness.

"I failed to speak of something of importance earlier today." The she-dwarf began, her voice slightly hoarse "Murtagh seemed to believe the magic was of the raw, natural kind. He did not think someone was behind the disturbance."

"That's preposterous! Events of natural magic do not happen in the blink of an eye, especially one of this caliber. Even if they did, we would-" Merelwin exclaimed.

"I do not care what Murtagh says. Maybe he's right but maybe he's wrong. And if he is, we are all in danger. Until we get to the bottom of this and figure out what happened and how it happened, we cannot assume anything. This is your priority now Merelwin and I trust you will take good care of this. Gharza, I do not hold you responsible for anything and you are free to leave whenever you feel like it. I will communicate with Queen Arya as well as with Eragon to tell them of our ongoing investigation." The Queen said in an authoritative tone.

" I will be going now for I have grown rather tired and I have yet many things to do." She added as she made her way to the stairs.

As she reached the bottom of the steps, Nasuada called out to Merelwin one last time: "And send a messenger when she awakes. I would like to speak to her."


	6. Chapter 6: Asha

Thank you for the kind reviews, they mean a lot to me. I truly hope you enjoy this story.

Merelwin's nose was buried in an ancient tome when one of her magical traps was triggered. _About time_, the magician thought as she quickly put her book away and sent a quick message to one of her colleague to fetch the Queen as she made her way upstairs. The girl had risen, her eyes wandering around the room questioningly. Merelwin had placed many spells on the girl while she had slept and knew she was safe if she attempted anything. She walked up to her and waited a few moments for the girl to gather her bearings. She was caught unaware when she spoke first.

"Where is the sea? Where is my mother?" She questioned in a shaky voice as she continued to look around her in perplexity.

Merelwin took a small step back. She had seen vague memories in the girl's head of some foreign shores and a soothing voice calling her name. Before the girl could talk again, Merelwin spoke.

"My name is Merelwin. A rider found you under strange circumstances and we need you to explain to us what happened." The magician spoke in a flat tone, her low voice commanding but still retaining softness.

"Please you don't understand, I need to be with my mother, she needs me. I must be with her, she needs me!" The girl continued, ignoring anything Merelwin said.

The magician could see panic and fear growing in the girl. Imbuing her voice with magic to try and sooth her, Merelwin spoke to the girl once more.

"Asha" the girl immediately softened at the mention of her name "Asha I know this can be unsettling for you, but as soon as you answer my questions you will be free to leave and go to your mother." Merelwin knew things would probably not be as simple as that, but for now she needed to buy time and the girl's participation.

Using magic to convince people had been outlawed by the Queen, but Merelwin knew she was only choosing the best course of action and Nasuada would forgive her.

"Asha, do you remember a great vibration or disturbance while you slept?"

The girl seemed puzzled, but the magic in Merelwin's voice eased her into answering her questions instead of asking her own.

"I-I don't recall much. The last thing I remember before going to sleep was my mother. Please you have to let me go, you don't understand she needs me. She needs me so badly." The girl continued, her voice getting shakier with every word.

"Asha" Merelwin said, this time forcing even more magic in her voice "you need to tell me if you caused the disturbance we all felt". She opened her mind carefully and gingerly brushed Asha's.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about. I've been sleeping for so long, my mother needs me. You don't understand how dearly my mother needs me." She pleaded as she brought both hands to her face.

Merelwin felt no lies in Asha's mind and retracted herself quickly. _We are at the same exact position as when we started_ she thought irritably. The girl stirred and picked up the cloak she had been brought in. It had been folded neatly at the side of her cot. Her eyes seemed lost in the fabric and Merelwin observed her like one would a strange and unknown creature. _I can feel the pain_ echoed loudly in Merelwin's mind. She took a step back and brought up her defense instantly, a hand tentatively on her pouch where she kept her energy gems. She looked at the girl fixedly, almost expecting her to attack in some way or another.

But she never did. When Merelwin lowered her defense, she realised she had simply overheard one of Asha's thought. _I should be more careful next time I sever my connection to her mind _she noted as her stance relaxed. It was uncommon for thought projection to happen seeing as people usually kept their minds secured, but the girl had low barriers and her mind seemed to have spilled into Merelwin's. Nasuada had made efforts to prevent mind-invasion and now, only in extreme cases were the court magician allowed to break into another person's head. The last incident this method was used for was on an assassin that missed his mark, some months back.

Merelwin heard the lower door open and close behind Nasuada. When she was next to her court magician, the queen looked at Asha deeply.

"She recalls nothing of the disturbance." Merelwin said plainly "and she keeps mentioning her mother. When I touched her mind, I could feel she was telling the truth… or what she thought was the truth."

Merelwin could see the disagreement in Nasuada's eyes when she mentioned the melding of the minds, but the monarch did not need to express herself for Merelwin to understand: she was against her method, but would do whatever necessary to keep her people safe. The girl was gently running her fingers on the fabric before she raised her eyes to look at Nasuada.

"I've answered your questions. I told you, I don't know what you're talking about. I need to find my mother please; you cannot understand how much she misses me. I have to get back to her." She said in a pleading voice, hands forming small fist around the cloak.

Nasuada gave her a hollow smile, the only one she could manage to give anyone, and took a step further.

"This can all be very disorienting but you need to understand that as long as we are not completely sure you are not a danger to yourself or to my people, I'm afraid I cannot let you go."

"I didn't do anything, I swear it. I've only just awoken, please you must understand, my mother needs to see me, she needs to know where I am." The girl continued, her fists now shaking lightly.

Without another word, Merelwin spoke a word in the ancient tongue and Asha fell back down on her cot in an artificial slumber. A fleeting shadow crossed Nasuada's gaze but she turned her back on the girl before any thought could develop in her mind.

"We can't hold her here indefinitely. I don't believe in such practises. I just want you to tell me with certitude whether or not she's a threat. If she isn't, well set her on her way and you'll have to start your investigation from scratch I fear." Nasuada said as she slowly made her back down to the purple door. Merelwin followed the monarch slowly, her eyes somber.

"If she's telling the truth, we can let her out as soon as she wakes."

"_If_? You told me you felt no lies in her mind." Nasuada echoed, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Her mind seemed so empty, I find it suspicious. It is very hard to do, but very strong wizards can erase memories or construct some in the mind of a subject. Maybe she's telling the truth and she truly doesn't know what happened but there's a possibility that someone tempered with her mind and some valuable information is hidden somewhere out of her reach." Merelwin explained as she held the door open for her queen.

Nasuada gave examined her magician closely. _Such a slippery slope_ she thought somberly. She had some reservation about Merelwin's methods but she truly wanted the safety of her people. She would let her proceed, for now, and if things got out of hand she would intervene. _Somehow, things always seem to get out of hand_ the queen pondered sadly with a sigh. She truly hoped this time it would be different.

Thank you for reading. I would greatly appreciate it if you left a review letting me know what you thought about my story.


	7. Chapter 7: Dreaming of the Ocean

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I greatly appreciate it :)

* * *

Gharza had awoken that morning to a gentle nudge from Maelor's snout. Though she had fallen asleep quickly, she spent most the night tossing and turning with an uncanny feeling brewing in her gut. When she stretched her legs around the small courtyard, she couldn't shake free of her desire to have news about the girl. After washing her face in a basin of cold water, she made for Merelwin's tower. Though the morning air was cool, Gharza could already tell it would be a warm day. She was lost in thought when she stumbled into Merelwin not even halfway to her tower. The magician's body looked weary, but her eyes shone with some secret fire still. She seemed deep in thought when the rider addressed her.

"Good morning Merelwin. I've heard the girl has woken." Gharza spoke quickly, not in the mood for idle prattle this early.

"Yes she has. I'm still trying to determine whether or not she is a threat to our people." She replied, her voice calm and assured.

_Our people_ seemed to catch on the magician's tongue slightly, as if the word was foreign to her. Though Gharza had no doubt Merelwin had the Alagaesia's best interest at heart, she wasn't fond of her outdated techniques. She had heard rumors, whispers among the court's people, of her bottomless desire for improvement of her magic. _Whispers in the dark, nothing more_ she tried to convince herself. No one could deny that when Merelwin was promoted to court magician, the Queen's life had never been safer.

"I was wondering if I could see her, maybe even talk to her."

Merelwin seemed lost in thought and Gharza's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Is that so? I was supposed to do some things with her later this day; I'm not sure when you could come…" She trailed as she attempted to walk past Gharza.

"I won't be any trouble, I assure you. I can just watch if you really can't spare the time." Gharza spoke as she stepped in front of the magician, blocking her path.

"You can come later this morning if you must insist. I was just running a small errand before returning to her."

"I'll be passing by in about an hour's time. Does this suit you?"

"Yes, yes…" Merelwin said softly and walked past Gharza successfully this time.

_Just because you don't agree with her methods doesn't mean she doesn't have the same goals as you_ Maelor purred as Gharza made her way to the dining hall. _Just because she's in a position of power doesn't mean I will let her do what she pleases. This is what us dragon riders are for, _Gharza said in a cold tone. She could hear Maelor's rumbling laughter echo in her mind. _Do you think you need to lecture me on our purpose? _Maelor said with a chuckle. Gharza smiled faintly and sent a wave of love to her dragon. She wished nothing more than to be with him back in the Beor Mountains and ride amongst the stony peaks of her people.

When she deemed enough time had passed, Gharza politely excused herself from a conversation with some dignitary from Surda and set out for Merelwin's tower. She tried to anticipate what the girl would be like but found her mind completely blank, filled only with the distant echoes of Maelor's thought and her footfall against the cold stone steps. When she reached the door, she did not bother with knocking and simply announced herself as she walked through the doorway. She made her way to the second level of the tower where she heard voices talking indistinctly. She reached the top of the stairs and was greeted by two pair of eyes, one known the other unfamiliar. The girl sat on a small stool, hands neatly folded on her lap. Her hair wasn't the tangled mess Gharza had first known and she was no longer pale or sickly.

"Ah Gharza, I was beginning to wonder when you were to arrive." Merelwin said with a small smile.

"Here I am."

"Asha, this is Gharza. She was the one that brought you to me."

Asha seemed lost but gave Gharza a curt nod of her head nonetheless.

"It's good to see you awake, Asha. I hope you're feeling well." Gharza said as she made her way to the pair.

"If you have brought me here, you must know where I'm from." Asha said as a twinkle sparked in her eyes. "Please, it's very important I send a message to my mother. She must be worried about me." She continued without giving Gharza the chance to answer.

"I'm afraid I can't help you. I brought you here but I wasn't the one who found you." The she-dwarf said sadly.

"It was the ranger, wasn't it?" Asha said as she spared a quick glance back at the cloak on her cot.

Gharza felt a knot tie her gut. _King Killer, not ranger_ she thought bitterly as she recognized the travel-worn cloak.

"Yes." Gharza said through tight lips. "Do you remember him?" she continued as she pulled a chair for herself.

"No, I don't remember too much. I have a feeling."

A fleeting shadow darkened Merelwin's eyes at Asha's answer.

"What _do_ you remember?" Merelwin asked

Asha seemed lost in thought for a small moment and turned her eyes to Gharza before answering.

"The sea… I remember the sea. And my mother. I love her so much and she loves me so much more." She said in a small voice, a hidden smile shining in her eyes.

"What of the great disturbance?" Gharza continued, a hand resting on her chin.

"I don't recall anything. I was asleep for so long." Was all Asha said before turning her gaze to one of the many windows.

Gharza looked briefly at Merelwin. She was tapping noiselessly her fingers against the armrest of her chair, looking displeased with the answers Asha provided.

"Try as you may dragon rider, these are the only answers you will get." Merelwin said with an exasperated sigh.

Gharza spoke a few words in the ancient tongue to prevent Asha from hearing the conversation she was about to have with Merelwin.

"Will you not let her go then?"

Merelwin stared at her, thinly veiling her bewilderment.

"What we felt a few days ago was a monumental drift of raw magical energy. This girl is the only lead we have to understand what or who caused it. We need her to know what happened and to ensure the peace."

"If she doesn't know what happened, what good is it to keep her here?"

"She may have information hidden deep with herself. Something even she doesn't know about. As court magician and sworn protector of the kingdom, I owe it to myself and to the queen to explore every aspect thoroughly."

Gharza didn't answer and stopped her spell. Asha was still looking out onto the courtyard, eyes lost. Gharza let a silent sigh escape slowly through her parted lips. She kept her disapproval of Merelwin's methods to herself; the she-dwarf knew arguing with her would only be a waste of breath.

Gharza doubted Merelwin would be able to scrounge any more information from the girl but decided to stay nonetheless. She was curious as to what the magician would do in order to obtain the answers she so desperately sought.

Murtagh pulled the pelt closer around his shoulders. The northern winds had been blasting mercilessly down on him and Thorn for the last few hours. _You know I don't mind the cold but why do we have to forsake ourselves this far?_ Thorn's voice rang in his mind. Murtagh grunted as he rearranged himself in his saddle. _Because that is what is best for both of us. We are safest when we are alone_ he answered coldly. Murtagh looked at the white horizon, his black hair flying wildly around his face. _You haven't been sleeping well._ Thorn finally said after a few moments of silence. Murtagh closed his eyes momentarily before answering his companion. _I can't hide anything from you, can I?_ A small puff of grey smoke seeped from Thorn's nostrils. _What is bothering you?_ The red dragon asked tentatively, not sure if he would get an answer. _My dreams are not my own. Where I once saw the faces of the dead, I see the ocean. And where I once heard the cries of the dead, I hear a voice calling for me._ Murtagh started. _The sea is better than the dead._ Thorn said calmly. _I can't explain. I see the ocean with eyes that aren't mine. I feel like someone is stealing me from my body,_ Murtagh said. Thorn's growl rumbled deeply on his large chest. _Do you think someone is trying to harm you?_ Murtagh answered almost immediately _No, it doesn't feel like a threat. It's a deep longing. Like a desperate plea to return to something that is now lost forever._ Thorn stayed quiet for a while, the flapping of his leathery wings and the wind screaming in Murtagh's ear were the only thing that broke the silence. _I do not know what plagues you. Let us hope it is only a passing thing._ The ruby dragon finally said.

Murtagh was lying under Thorn's wing for shelter from the snow. He could feel the heat radiating from his dragon chest, warming him in the cold night. He brought his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and stayed still as he tried to find sleep.

_The Sea stretched out all around him. It was deep, blue and cold. He felt a tugging at his thought, like a child on his mother's sleeve. _Come to me_, it said, _come and help me_, it spoke. He could feel a deep wanting to stay forever still above the ocean, with waves crashing and dancing around him. This foreign desire shook him and yet he could not move him. _This isn't me, I don't want this_, he though. But the sea stayed all around him. Another wave of intense longing crashed into him. _This isn't me, I don't want this!_ He thought more forcefully._

Murtagh shot awake, almost certain he would find himself stranded out at sea with nothing but the waves' cold embrace to greet him. He looked around, trying to find his bearing.

He could feel his dragon's warmth by his side and the cold frozen ground under him but his eyes were lost. He could only see her eyes, calling out to him. Two small slits he had seen, barely perceptible on her sweaty and sickly face, yet still they haunted him.

Murtagh closed his eyes forcefully, willing her haunting gaze to leave him when he would reopen them. And they did. He looked around, bewildered, before leaning against Thorn. _Another dream?_ He asked as he laid his head next to his rider.

_Yes. I think I know where they are coming from now_.

* * *

Reviews are always great! I love knowing what my readers think about my stories


	8. Chapter 8: Parchments and Crypts

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is longer than the others but I didn't want to shorten it or cut it into two different chapters.

Gharza was waiting impatiently in front of the two massive wooden doors. Her encounter with Asha in Merelwin's tower had been a few days prior but it was still freshly engraved in her mind. _Are you sure about this?_ Maelor asked again. It seemed like it was the only thing he could say to his rider for the last few hours. _I don't see any other way_ Gharza replied, hands firmly planted on her hips. One of the large doors opened silently and an elf clad in a long deep green cloak appeared.

"She is ready for you now. I'm afraid you will have to keep it short." He said in a low voice as he led Gharza inside.

The chandelier wasn't lit and shadows danced on the walls of the room. The only source of light was a fire dying into glowing embers in the hearth a two small chandelier on each side of the bed. Gharza looked around nervously as she made her way to the bed. Under many thick blankets, the Queen could be seen. Her face was pale and dark rings hung under her eyes. In a hand, she held with trembling fingers a lace handkerchief she brought to her mouth after every cough. When Nasuada laid eyes on Gharza, a small smile curved her pallid lips.

"Do not worry Gharza, I have the best looking after me. This illness will pass, like they always do." She spoke in a soft voice.

Gharza swallowed difficultly and her eyes darted to and from the Queen. The she-dwarf wasn't used to seeing the monarch weak and frail. It made her wildly uncomfortable; she deemed it wasn't her place to see Nasuada in such a state.

"I am profoundly sorry to have to disturb your rest, Your Majesty. Believe me, I would not do this unless I didn't consider it important." Gharza spoke almost in a whisper.

"I know, Gharza, I know." The Queen said in a sweet voice before her smile faltered and she started couching into her handkerchief.

"It's about Asha, Your Majesty, and Merelwin."

"I could have guessed. She seems to occupy your mind you a lot."

"I feel responsible; I am the one who brought her here. I cannot, in good conscience, leave her to fend for herself in a foreign land. It is not my way."

Nasuada's gaze seems to lose itself in the distance and she heaved a melancholic sigh.

"I used to be like you, dragon rider. I used to have my way. My way of seeing things, my way of determining good from bad. Now, my way is no more. I do what I must for the kingdom to thrive. I am what my country needs, not my own person anymore." The queen said gently.

"Then you must understand why I ask you to sign this."

The she-dwarf produced a parchment from her tunic and presented it to the queen.

"Merelwin used methods we both disagree with. Countless times she entered the girl's mind in search of answers, not even bothering to ask permission. I have reasons to believe she used other techniques, some outlawed, to try and advance her research on the disturbance."

"Those are some serious accusations to make to my court magician, Gharza."

A shadow danced in the Queen's eyes before a coughing fit overcame her. The elf placed a hand on her shoulder and, after whispering a few words in the ancient tongue, took a few steps back as the Queen slowly composed herself again.

"I do not wish to cause trouble within your court. I simply wish Merelwin would let the girl go. Even while using all her spells and incantations, she has come up with no valid reason to keep the girl here against her wishes. She found no hidden or tempered memory. Yes what happened was strange and it may remain a mystery for ages to come… but you must draw a line in the sand Your Majesty. You cannot keep Asha here. She must be set free."

The Queen averted her gaze to some immaterial spot on her ceiling. In the room, the oppressive silence was only broken by the random cracks of the fire. Nasuada contemplated Gharza's words extensively, her body shaken by a few coughs every now and then. Eventually, Nasuada reached down and grabbed Gharza's parchment, looking over it with fleeting eyes. She finally reached over to a small quill on her bedside table and signed the paper with a trembling hand. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, and a silent sigh escaped through her parted lips.

"I cannot let fear compromise who I am as a leader. It would be too easy. Give this to Merelwin and give Asha her freedom. We owe the girl that." The queen spoke, her voice slightly broken.

Gharza took the parchment from Nasuada's quivering hands and thanked her.

"I hope she will find herself in the embrace of her mother soon." The Queen added in a whisper meant for her own ears alone.

Gharza bowed respectfully to the monarch and thanked her once more. The elf walked up behind the she-dwarf and escorted her out of the room silently. Before he could close the door behind her, the rider turned and faced him.

"Do you think the Queen will be well soon?" She asked, not sure if she wanted the answer to her question.

The elf looked at her with an indecipherable emotion mirrored in his slanted blue eyes. He blinked once and with a hand on his heart, bowed to the she-dwarf. She mimicked the gesture and before she had risen, the door was closed and locked. Gharza exhaled a shaky breath and looked for some comfort in her scaly companion. _She is strong, she will not go unless she is ready_ he spoke in a soft tone. Gharza nodded and rubbed her face vigorously with her hand. She hoped the walk to Merelwin's tower would clear her mind. She too had to be strong.

The long ascension up the tower seemed harder than usual. She felt a heavy weight on her shoulder and mind. She tried pushing the thought away but always it came back, like a pesky bug buzzing in her head. _The Queen's health is failing._ Maelor tried comforting his rider but Gharza could feel the same sadness in him as well. It was only when she arrived in front of the purple door that Gharza was forced to compose herself and push all thoughts aside. When she opened the door, she found Merelwin writing fervently inside a grey tome with red pages. All that could be heard in the room was the scratching of the quill against paper and the occasional clinking of dipping it in the inkwell.

"Merelwin, I am sorry to arrive here unannounced but I have pressing matters to discuss with you."

Gharza walked to Merelwin's desk and before she could peek inside her red-paged book, Merelwin closed it and put it at the top of pile of parchment and tomes.

"I hope it is good news about the Queen's health." She said in a concerned voice.

"I am afraid not. It is about Asha." Gharza answered, a ping of sadness echoing inside her at the mention of Nasuada.

"What about her?" Merelwin asked, an eyebrow raised, as the pair made their way to the second story of the tower.

"The Queen asked her to be released."

Merelwin turned around quickly, making no attempt at hiding her bewilderment to the dragon rider. The she-dwarf was not used to seeing such emotions on the wizards face and was left speechless for a moment. Merelwin was known for concealing her emotions and seeming partial in almost anything that didn't directly affect her studies or her magic.

"But I haven't found the hidden memories yet." She said after a few moments in silence.

"That's the problem Merelwin. We don't know if there are any. We cannot keep her here against her will any longer. If there was something to find, you would have found it already. You cannot compromise a person's freedom because she didn't give you what you'd hoped to find." Gharza spoke slowly, trying to reason with Merelwin.

"B-but we know nothing of this girl. She was found living inside a rock and we have no clue how she did it. She was the epicenter of the disturbance, we cannot let her walk away without understand how she did it."

"You seemed convinced she was the cause of it. There is no proof of that. For all we know, she may be an innocent bystander who was at the wrong place, at the wrong time and got involved in this event without consent or knowledge of it. She must be freed."

Merelwin turned her back on Gharza and took a few steps towards Asha who was sleeping on her cot. The magician looked at her for a while in silence, hands hidden in the folds of her sleeves.

"What will she do once freed? Will you take care of her? Will you let her wander the street alone? She has no home here." Merelwin spoke softly.

"I will do what I can to make things right and bring her home. Do not worry, I will not let her out on the streets to starve or beg. That is not my way." The she-dwarf spoke as she made her way next to Merelwin.

"I am not worried about her fate; I am worried she will disturb the peace." Merelwin said coldly as she stepped away.

Gharza felt a bitter taste cross her mouth.

"I am only doing what I think is right for this kingdom." Merelwin said with a sigh as she looked out one of her many windows.

"It is the Queen's responsibility to judge what is wrong or right for this kingdom. She commanded the girl set free because she feels that is the right thing to do. Do you have so little faith in your leader that you must go against her wishes?" Gharza said, a hint of venom in her words.

Merelwin turned around swiftly, her brow knitted in anger at the accusation.

"I will not stand here and be accused of this. Everything I have done was to maintain the peace and protect my Queen. Now take the girl and leave. You have disturbed me enough as it is." The magician said in an outraged tone.

Gharza grabbed the girl in her arms and left the signed parchment on her cot in her stead. Without a word, the dragon rider left. In the silence of the tower, Gharza heard Merelwin utter the name of fire in the ancient tongue. The she-dwarf guessed all that was left of the parchment now was a pile of ashes. _Although I agree with what you said, I do not think you should have angered Merelwin. She will remember this and might be unwilling to help future dragon riders._ Maelor said calmly. _She was too caught up with her experiments. Someone had to remind her of her place._ Gharza said, her anger palpable in her thought. _Maybe you should be reminded as well that it was not your place to do it. I am not sure Eragon will be pleased once he hears of this._ Gharza's step faltered slightly at the mention of her mentor's name. _I couldn't help myself._ Gharza could feel Maelor sighing where he was. _Dwarves_ he said in a scolding tone. Gharza could feel the love behind her dragon's words and smiled. Asha stirred in her arms once they reached the bottom of the winding stairs and Gharza realised she was finally awake. She set the girl down on her feet and she looked around with wide eyes.

"You are free to go back home is you wish. Would you like that?" Gharza said as she led the girl through the castle back to the courtyard where Maelor waited them.

"Yes, I would like that very much. I miss my mother so much and she must be worried sick." Asha said as she followed Gharza.

When they arrived in front of the grey dragon, Asha took a step backwards. She brought a hand to her mouth and looked at Gharza.

"Asha meet my dragon Maelor." Gharza said with a loving smile.

_I am glad to see you are awake and well_ boomed the dragon as he took a few steps towards his rider. Asha smiled and lowered her hand, eyes alight with a strange sparkle. _You talk inside my head just like Merelwin._ Asha replied. Maelor exchanged a quick glance towards Gharza. _It's funny isn't? Talking without using our mouth._ She said and Maelor could feel warm emotions coming from Asha's mind but kept his distances. After exchanging a few thoughts, Maelor finally spoke to Asha about returning her home. _We can help you with your travels home. We could carry you anywhere you'd like_. Asha seemed lost in thought for a few seconds.

"Help me get north." She said with eyes glued on the horizon.

Gharza saw again the strange spark in Asha's eyes light up once more.

"North? Aren't you from the south?" Gharza asked tentatively.

"There's something I need to do first in the north." Asha said before returning her gaze to the dragon rider.

"We can take you as far North as Ceunon."

Asha nodded and looked at Gharza.

"Thank you. You are very kind." She said, her voice retaining a certain sadness.

Murtagh was walking besides Thorn in the wilds, whacking away any bush that was in his way with Zar'roc. The strange dreams that plagued him seemed to have subsided and the last one dated to a few days back. Though he was glad they had disappeared as mysteriously as they had begun, part of him still wanted to know how or why it had happened. _Just like the disturbance, we may never know_ Thorn said. Murtagh smiled faintly and nodded. _We may never know_ he echoed.

The winds were gaining strength and soon the snow falling was so thick Murtagh could barely see a few feet in front of him. _There's an old crypt ahead, we could find shelter there_ Thorn said as he showed Murtagh what he saw through his own eyes. Murtagh nodded and quickened his pace. Though he could easily place spells to protect himself from the cold, Murtagh enjoyed having his bones chilled and only used his magic when he had no other choice to stay warm. His boots crunched against the snow and the wind howled in his ears; for a brief moment, Murtagh forgot everything and lost himself in the winter that raged around him. For a blissful moment, he forgot about all the aches and bruises he was carrying on his scarred back.

When the pair arrived at the crypt's gates, it was already torn open. Murtagh brow furrowed. Of all the ancient catacombs they had crossed in their travels, they had all been sealed shut and left undisturbed by people. _Grave robbers?_ Murtagh asked his dragon as he stepped inside the dark sepulcher. _This far north? I doubt it. The trip to get here would outweigh anything they could find._ Thorn said darkly as he sniffed the cavern's air. Murtagh used a few spells to inspect the place. _No spells, no traps, no living thing, nothing. This place is as empty as they come,_ Murtagh finally said as he lighted a small torch. Thorn looked around suspiciously. _I don't have a good feeling about this Murtagh. We should spent the night and leave as soon as the sun rises, _he finally said as he laid his massive head on the floor at the entryway. The dragon was far too large to enter the tomb and had to be content with having only his head inside. Murtagh smiled at his ruby companion and started unrolling his pelts and blankets. He lighted a small fire and after a small meal, laid himself to rest. Murtagh fell asleep quickly and deeply, something that rarely happened and Thorn hummed quietly in satisfaction. His rider deserved to have peaceful nights after all that happened. After sending one last mental probe to make sure no danger was near them, Thorn let himself slip into a light slumber.

Please leave a review! They mean a lot to me and encourage to write more and update quicker

And again, thank you for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares

Thank you for your reviews on my last chapter. This chapter was hard to write (hence the slight delay). I don't know why but I seemed to have had difficulty with it for some strange reason. I promise the next chapters will be longer and of greater quality.

Hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Thorn had stirred awake in the middle of the night after a particularly chilling wind started blowing over his scaly body. His eyelids clicked as he batted his eyes open, looking around the dimly lighted catacomb in a haze. The fire Murtagh had started was now only a glowing pile of embers from which sporadic cracks could be heard. The howling wind echoed in the empty room and once more Thorn was filled with uneasiness. He didn't like the tomb and the sooner they would leave the better. He sniffed the air for hints of enemies but his nostrils were only filled with stale air, dust and the smell of lichen. It was only when he looked intently at Murtagh's makeshift bed that he realised his rider was not in it. Thorn let out a thundering growl as a feverish shiver ran down his spine. He cast out his mind, looking for Murtagh but he stopped when he saw something stir at the back of the catacomb. Thorn watched closely, ready to tear down the crypt in order to protect his rider if need be.

When the shadowy figure stepped forward, Thorn was at the same time relieved and worried when he recognized it was his companion who had stepped into the light. Something about him seemed off; his eyes were glazed over and he held himself differently. In a fit of panic, Thorn immediately tried to initiate mental contact with him but what he found unsettled him even more. His mind, which was usually protected by massive barricades that Murtagh had perfected throughout the years, was unguarded. In the echoes of Murtagh's mind, Thorn could hear the thundering sea, waves crashing upon waves like a chorus of lost voices screaming in rage. Through the cries of the ocean, Thorn could hear a distant voice repeating a single sentence: _Where are you?_ Thorn let a mighty roar echo loudly in the small catacomb and charged at the foreign presence, unfurling all his might in a flash of rage. Before he could get a grip on the slippery presence, he felt it shrink back and dissipate like mist in high winds. As the last echoes of his roar died, Murtagh closed his eyes and fell to his side. Thorn crushed the doorway and pushed his head close to his rider, not caring about the damage he caused to the ancient structure. He nudged his rider and was relieved when he felt the sea in Murtagh's mind fade away and his familiar psyche come back. His rider blinked as he looked around bewildered. A fine layer of sweat covered his forehead and his lips were a few shades paler than they usually were. _What happened?_ He asked as he got up on shaky legs. _I don't know. It was like you were gone._ Thorn said in a worried tone as he nuzzled against s rider. Murtagh patted his dragon's jaw lovingly. _I remember my dream. All I could see was the ocean crashing around me._ He said as his eyes traced aimlessly the cracks Thorn had caused on the crypt's ceiling. The tomb rumbled slightly when Thorn let a low growl rise in his chest. _When I entered your mind, the ocean was all I saw and felt too at first but I felt a presence within you. Something foreign. And I also heard a voice in the distance calling out to you._ Murtagh stopped rubbing Thorn's jaw and was lost in thought for a moment. _I heard it too. We best be on our guards. I do not like this one bit._ Murtagh said somberly. The mere thought of having someone commandeering his mind set him aflame with anger. Leaning on his beloved dragon, Murtagh was finally able to fall into a light and troubled sleep, waking many times before dawn had risen. Only the rhythmic breathing of Thorn brought him any solace in the quiet and desolate tomb. He couldn't wait to get out and feel the freezing wind in his hair.

It had taken a few days to fly from Ilirea to Ceunon and although Gharza didn't expect it, Asha seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed soaring high above the land. She had gotten to know Asha but somehow the girl still remained an unanswered mystery to both rider and dragon. Gharza could only be sure of one thing, Asha loved her mother dearly and she couldn't wait to be reunited with her. Maelor had talked at length with Gharza about Asha and more particularly the way she slept. He was worried when he saw her thrashing quietly under her covers, brows furrowed and lips twitching. He would sometimes see her wakes in a startle, eyes looking around wildly. She would always go back to sleep with a sweaty brow and trembling lips. Gharza, though unhappy to hear such things, always quietly said to her dragon _there is no cure against nightmares_.

When they had reached the city, the rider and her dragon had been welcomed richly by the people of the city who cheered and waved at them as they walked in the streets. The lord of the city had made special arrangement for them and held a magnificent feast in their honor. Beer and wine flowed freely and all through the banquet Gharza kept an eye on Asha to make sure she was alright. The frail girl had eaten enough food to feed a family of five, shoving chicken legs, roasted boar and stuffed goose in her mouth like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Gharza had found it amusing but the strange spark in Asha's eyes kept her from addressing the girl's hunger. When the meal was finally finished, Gharza found Asha drinking avidly from a silver cup some spiced wine.

"It is getting late." She said with a smile, ready to lead the girl back to a room the Lord of the city had arranged for her.

Asha placed her cup down on the table and avoided Gharza's gaze for a moment. She finally nodded and got up, trailing behind Gharza wordlessly. As they passed next to the door leading to the city, Asha stopped. Gharza turned to see what was wrong.

"I would love a walk in the city before bed." She said in a distant voice.

Gharza knitted her brow and nodded slowly.

"If you don't mind, I'll come with you. I wouldn't want anything happening to you." Gharza said with a smile as she followed Asha through the city streets.

They walked in silence, Maelor's long claws clanking against the pavement and echoing in the empty streets. When Gharza realised they were heading towards the city's gate she felt a knot tighten around her gut. The full moon shone brightly against Maelor's scales and Gharza exchanges more than a few concerned thoughts with him before she stopped a few feet behind Asha. The girl turned around and looked at the rider with sad eyes.

"I am afraid this is where we part." She said in a soft voice as she pulled a dark cloak from one of her sleeves.

Gharza was silent as Asha tied the cloak around her shoulders and drew the hood over her head.

"You can't leave now. Wait for morning, it is much safer." Gharza said even though she had a feeling no words would change Asha's decision.

"You have been very kind to me and I will never forget it but this is where our story together ends."

"At least let the Lord give you a steed for your travels." Gharza tried to reason.

"I will always be grateful for your kindness but I can ask no more of you. The only thing you can do for me now is allowing me to leave and find the ranger."

Gharza swallowed difficultly and the knot in her gut tensed once more. She nodded stiffly and waved at Asha.

"Safe travels." Was all she managed to say. She had grown fond of the strange girl and hated to see her leave in such condition.

"To you as well." Was all the girl said before turning her back to Gharza and Maelor and disappearing in the night clad only with Murtagh's cloak.

Reviews are always _always_ welcomed! Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Tears of the first meeting

Hey guys sorry for the delay! I don't know why but I feel like I'm a bit in a slump for my writing :/

Thanks for the last reviews and Chemical 30, they really help me!

Other readers, you can leave reviews also ;)

* * *

Asha dared not look back at Gharza and Maelor as she walked away from the city gates. She could feel their eyes upon her back but with every step she took, she cared less and less. She looked at the bright moon, glad not to be completely alone in her first night of travel. In the back of her mind, the tugging was ever present. It had been there ever since she had awoken and had only grown stronger with each passing day. _I need to find the ranger,_ she thought, _he knows where I belong_. A blast of cold wind chilled her limbs and she pulled the cloak closer to herself. As she walked north, she couldn't help thinking back at the first time she had opened her eyes after her long slumber. She hadn't seen much but she could remember the eyes. _Yes, the ranger knows must know._

Asha walked as far as her feet could carry her and as the sun rose in a haze of orange and copper, she found herself at the border of a forest. _I can feel him. He isn't too far now_ she thought as she sat next to a tree. Though the wind blew harshly, Asha found the cloak warm enough and she fell in a light and troubled sleep.

When she awoke several hours later, the sun was high in the sky. Her eyelashes were covered by a fine layer of frost and she could barely feel her limbs. She got up, shaking off the snow that had piled on her while she had slept. The tugging at the back of her mind had grown stronger and she wondered how far away he must be_. If only mother was here_, she thought, _she would hold me tight and make all the cold go away. _Asha stared at her fingers that were now a light shade of blue and hoped she wouldn't lose any of them.

"I'm already missing one of them, it would be a shame if I lost a few more" she said to herself as her gaze went back from her fingers to the stub on her right hand.

With the sun shining on her back, Asha set out once more in the direction her mind sensed was right. With her fingers tucked under her arm, she hoped the ranger wouldn't be too far away.

Murtagh had left the crypt as quickly as the sun had risen. Thorn had kept quiet most of the morning, sensing that his rider wanted to be left alone. _I should have burned that accursed place to the ground_ Thorn said, finally breaking the silence. Murtagh smiled weakly and patted Thorn's shoulder lovingly. _It would have made quite the bonfire. But what happened last night had nothing to do with the crypt. What happened had to do with her_ he said as he showed Thorn the pair of eyes that had started haunting him. Thorn growled. _The girl from the crystal? You think she's behind this?_ Murtagh stared off in the horizon for a short moment before answering his dragon. _I see her eyes when I wake up from those dreams. Anyone who can make the whole world shake can surely commandeering any mind she likes, _he said darkly as his face tightened and his lips pursed. He had always valued his privacy above everything else and to have someone play with his dreams made him want to tear down mountains. He blinked quickly and tried to quell his anger; he knew how worried Thorn got when he felt his rider in such moods. The red dragon turned his head back to look at his rider, his eyes and thoughts filled with concern for his beloved companion. Murtagh shook his head and asked for his dragon to veer southwards.

When the sun was setting, Thorn gently landed in a nook on the border of a forest. The tall fir trees provided some cover from the harsh winds and the snow barely came up to Murtagh's knees. When he dismounted his dragon, Murtagh walked around the campsite to ease his stiff legs. _I think I saw a group of deer just south of here. I won't be long_ Thorn said as he took off in a gust of snow as he unfurled his big wings. Murtagh looked at his dragon until he was out of sight. He never liked being apart from him and he felt strangely empty whenever Thorn was not around. He started a small fire and after gathering enough wood to last them the night, he sat down next to a tree and took Zar'roc out from its scabbard. He looked at the glowing red blade and wiped away any dirt or smudge on it. When he heard the distant flapping of leathery wings, a small smile crept on his lips. When Thorn was above the campsite, he dropped his deer carcass before landing himself. The deer bounced against the ground and a few squirts of blood stained the snow. Murtagh was about to start cleaning the beast when Thorn boomed in his mind _The deer is not the only I brought back. I found this one a few leagues south of here._ He said as he landed brusquely, one paw around a human figure. Murtagh walked towards his dragon with a scowl on his face. Thorn dropped the person who rolled in the snow before landing face down. Thorn took a small step back and lowered his massive head at the person's level, eyes aflame with anger and teeth bared. The person, after a small moment, raised its head. Thorn growled and Murtagh, hand tightly gripping Zar'roc, approached the girl. When their eyes met, Murtagh felt his legs grow weak.

"You!" he said, accusingly.

Asha got to her feet and felt her fingers grip at her cloak tightly. She wanted to take a step back but refrained herself; Thorn was right behind her. She blinked quickly and licked her lips. Before she could even open her mouth Murtagh continued talking.

"You have some nerve showing up here." He said, Zar'roc held tightly in his hand.

Asha felt hot tears stinging her eyes. _There it is_ she thought as she eyed the red sword gleaming in the dying sun. Asha felt a shiver run down her spine at the sight _I have made such a terrible mistake_, she added bleakly.

"Please, just let me explain!" she cried.

Murtagh's lips twitched and he ran his free hand in his hair.

"What is there to explain? You forced your way inside my head and manipulated my dreams. I don't know how you did it and honestly I don't care. I should kill you and be done with it." He added somberly as he took a step towards Asha.

He felt his anger throbbing in his mind and his gut. _Are you sure this is the best way to deal with her?_ Thorn had asked but Murtagh ignored him. Just as he was about to raise his sword, Asha held her hands out in front of her.

"I didn't want to do it, I can't control it! Please! You must believe me!" she pleaded.

Murtagh faltered and Asha seized the opportunity.

"I don't know how it happens but when I sleep, I-I see you. I hear screams and I see battles I've never heard of. And I feel pain, so much pain. I feel like my back is on fire and I wake almost in screams. Please you must believe me!" she said with a shaky voice.

Murtagh stumbled backwards. _How does she know all this?_ Thorn questioned as he gave his rider a concerned look. Murtagh shook his head lightly and almost dropped Zar'roc.

"I see the ocean." He said, voice barely above a whisper.

"I've been trying to find you. Something happened when you woke me… It seems so long ago now but I know something happened. I felt this tugging inside my head and it led me here, to you. I want the nightmares to stop and I need to find my mother. Something in my bones tells me you can help me. I have no one else to turn to. Please, I have no other options." she pleaded as tears ran down her cheeks.

Murtagh took another step back and shared a few thoughts with Thorn. As much as he hated to admit it, there was something about what the girl said that rang true. He felt her desperation and something deep within him seemed to have been awoken by the girl's cries.

"I will help you." He finally said in a low voice.

* * *

Please, please review! Especially now that inspiration is harder to find, reviews really help me get my creative juices flowing!

Thank you for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11: What Asha Saw

Asha could not help a smile from tugging at the corners of her lips. For the first since she woke she felt relief wash over her. _The ranger will help me, _she thought.

"Tell about the ocean you see in your dreams." She asked softly.

_._Murtagh blinked expressionlessly and after a few moments in silence he began to speak in a quiet voice.

"There's a storm with waves taller than Thorn. All I can hear is water crashing on water. I am alone in this ocean."

Asha closed her eyes and another tear rolled down her cheek._ He sees the oceans in his dreams like I dream of it in waking life._

"I miss it so much." She finally said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"What do you see, when you dream?" he asked in a hesitant voice. He wasn't sure he wanted the answer to his question but part of him had to know.

The girl sighed deeply and lost her gaze on the tips of the fir trees. She felt like a noose had been placed around her guts and was being tightened with every memory that came to her mind. She wished she didn't have to think about the nightmares that plagued her but knew honesty was the best path if she wanted the ranger's help. She felt her voice die out in her throat before she had even started to speak, almost as if her body wanted to prevent her from talking.

"It always begins the same way; I hear screams. Then, slowly, the faces appear. They're screaming at me but I can't understand them. Sometimes I see battlefields filled with smoke and other times I am soaring high above them. I see your sword. It's hard to forget. At first I wasn't sure if it was red with blood or if it had a red blade. Now I understand it was both." She started, never daring making eye contact with the ranger. She could taste metal in her mouth, like she often did during her nightmarish visions, but her voice had not faltered once.

"And then the pain comes. I feel like my back is on fire. It hurts so much I can't stay asleep. But every time I wake up, there are no marks on my back and all I have are weak legs and shaking hands. If I am able to fall asleep again, I see nothing more but a black abyss staring back at me and in the morning I feel like I haven't had a wink of sleep." She added as she started fumbling around with her fingers.

_This sounds awfully familiar_ Thorn told Murtagh, a sad undertone in his though. They both knew what the girl saw; his own nightmares. Murtagh had shared on very few occasion his dreams with Thorn but through their bonds the dragon would sometimes catch echoes of his riders nightmares. Murtagh had never realized how bad they were until someone put them into words that weren't his own. He felt a cold finger trace the scar on his back. A bitter taste overcame his mouth and he looked around to distract himself. _Dreaming of raging seas doesn't sound so bad now does it?_ Thorn joked but Murtagh cut him off quickly: _I'd rather have nightmares that are mine than dreams that are someone else's_.

"I didn't know this thing went both ways." Murtagh said at length as he let his eyes wander around the camp.

He felt a wave of relief overcome him when they fell on the deer carcass. He had to put his hands on something to distract himself; he never could focus too long on such things. He had learned to survive by pushing things aside, whatever those were, and unpleasant thoughts received the same fate.

"Neither did I." Asha said as she watched Murtagh take out a hunting knife and start carving out the animal.

She watched in silence as Murtagh pulled the entrails out of the animal and threw them to Thorn. The red dragon made one bite of the offal and licked his teeth clean.

"My name is Asha." She said, finally breaking the silence.

Murtagh wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and left a small trace of blood on his face. Asha felt a shiver run down her spine as a foreboding feeling took hold of her. _It won't be the last time I see him with blood upon him_, she thought somberly. She couldn't explain why but she couldn't shake the ominous feeling away.

"My name is Murtagh."

_And I am Thorn_. Asha nodded and forced a smile. There was something about the pair that saddened her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but when Thorn had initiated contact with her, she had almost felt the urge to cry. _How silly I am_ she had thought as she forced the tears away. She didn't know what to say and who to say it to so she remained in silence. Gharza had talked to her briefly about the pair while on their way to Ceunon but Asha felt like the she-dwarf hadn't told her everything she knew about the red rider. _Everyone loses in war_ she had said to Gharza when she told her of Hrothgar's death at the hands of the red rider. The death of her king was one of the only things the she-dwarf would say to Asha about Murtagh and Thorn. It was only when Murtagh handed her a piece of roasted venison that she decided to broach the subject. Night had fallen quickly and the stars were starting to shine brightly against the dark blue velvet sky. She looked at the heavens and inhaled sharply but quietly before addressing the pair.

"Gharza talked about you sometimes."

She saw Murtagh tense up and lower his gaze on his food. After swallowing his bite, he looked up at her and thought she did not gaze at him she felt his eyes firmly planted on her face.

"I understand her pain; losing a king, especially one you love, cannot be easy. But I have felt part of your pain. It was only in dreams but I felt it nonetheless. I don't blame you for your actions. Sometimes the agony is so great, any action seems reasonable if it can make the pain go away, even for a fraction of a second." She continued, trying her best not to divert her eyes in Murtagh's general direction. She had seen it happen in one of her nightmares. The dream had been hazy at best but one thing was clear, when he had struck down the king, for a moment he felt so strong and mighty that everything else had vanished. She didn't pretend to assume she knew a lot about the red rider but she felt for certain that if Murtagh was familiar with one thing it was pain and suffering.

When she had managed enough courage to steal a quick glimpse at Murtagh, he seemed lost in thought for a moment and his eyes were staring blankly at the fire pit. Asha feared she had made a mistake when she opened her mouth and stumbled to find her voice.

"I am sorry. I should not have spoken." She said in a soft voice.

Murtagh started eating again without addressing her. Behind him, Thorn could be seen chewing at the carcass. Every now and then, she would hear a sickening crunch as he bit down on the bones with renewed ardor. Asha felt a tight know around her stomach and made note not to mention Gharza her nightmares any time soon. _I have to watch what I say. They must not take kindly to strangers meddling in their affairs,_ she told herself as she forced a few bites from the food Murtagh had given her down her throat.

It was only when Murtagh had finished his meal that he spoke to Asha.

"I see you're wearing my cloak." He said plainly as he nodded towards the piece of fabric tied around her shoulders.

Asha felt her heart plunge in her stomach for a short moment.

"Yes. It was all I had of you. It helped me find you. Now that I have I can give it back to you." She said at length.

Murtagh shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"Keep it." He said as he started making his bed.

_I thought it was your favorite cloak?_ Thorn questioned as he let his gaze wander from the cloak to his rider. _She needs it more than I do. She'll freeze without it_ he answered as he sniffed the air. Without the sun shining on them, the temperature was sure to drop several degrees below freezing point. _Do you think she'll be alright with just the cloak?_ Thorn asked as he stole a quick glimpse towards the girl. Murtagh nodded absentmindedly. _I put a spell on it long ago, it will keep her from freezing._ Thorn nodded and walked behind his rider. Asha was looking up at the stars and though of the ocean she loved dearly. If she closed her eyes and concentrated long enough, she was able to conjure up the ocean in her head with incredible detail. As Murtagh arranged his covers, he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret when he looked at her. _I'm sure she wishes she could see the ocean tonight, _he thought. Thorn hummed deeply and laid his head next to his rider. _We will find a way to make things right._ Murtagh nodded and turned his back to the fire and to Asha. _I'm the only one who deserves to be haunted by those nightmares._ Thorn looked at his rider lovingly with an underlying sadness in his big ruby eyes. _You don't deserve it either _he said but Murtagh acted as though he hadn't heard him. _Good night Thorn_.

_The room was dimly lighted by a lone candle on a table next to the small window. The bed was gruff and pieces of straws could be seen in the holes on the dingy sheets. The girl was standing a few feet away from the mattress, arms crossed loosely over her bare bosom. Her dark hair had just been released from their braids and was flowing around her shoulders freely like rivers of ebony. Her dark skin seemed so soft and inviting in the candlelight. Her hips were wide and her legs long. Her lips were full and her eyes shined with sharp wits. She advanced towards the bed and looked deep in his eyes._

_"__You're different from all the others." She had said._

_"__You're not the first one to tell me that." He had answered before she softly planted her lips on his. Her name was Milena and her lips were the softest thing he had felt in a long time._

_That night, he had lost himself in his desires but Milena wasn't the name that echoed with delight in his mind. It was Nasuada's._

Asha awoke with a foreign feeling in her gut. She looked around but the glowing embers made it hard for her to decipher anything but the massive shape of Thorn. She rubbed her eyes and got to her knees. The night was cold, much colder than when she had first fallen asleep earlier, but somehow she wasn't chilled to the bones. She could feel her drowsiness leaving her body and wondered how long she had to wait until the sun rose. She grabbed a few pieces of wood and stoked the fire with them. She wasn't freezing but the warmth would be welcomed. She rubbed her hands together and rested her head on her knees. She couldn't shake the feeling of intrusion that stirred inside her. She didn't want to pry in Murtagh's private memories and felt like she had seen too much. _I can't control it_ she repeated to herself over and over again. She looked up at the sky and wondered how many other souls were watching the same stars as her at that exact moment. She heard some rustling and when she turned to look, she saw Murtagh getting up.

"I saw the ocean again." He said dazedly.

"Do you like it?" she asked with an innocent smile on her lips.

Murtagh looked at her for a while and only started talking once he had seated himself closer to the fire.

"It beats some of the usual things I see. I hope what you saw wasn't too bad."

Asha felt her cheeks heat up and was glad the lighting the fire provided was dim.

"To use your own words: it beats some of the usual things I see." She said, her eyes fixed on a bright star.

Murtagh looked up at her for a brief moment. Asha hesitated before continuing talking.

"She was a milkmaid, wasn't she? She was beautiful." She said, voice barely above a whisper.

Murtagh went stiff for a moment. He chuckled softly and shook his head as he diverted his gaze on the ground under him.

"She never saw my real face but hers still haunt me to this day." He said.

Asha felt uneasy, like she was in no position to hear him talk about this subject. She swallowed but the lump in her throat didn't dissipate. Asha did not mention who he thought about during his time with the milkmaid. _I have to watch what I say_ she reminded herself. She already knew and talked too much.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly as she starred at her empty hands.

She felt Murtagh gaze upon her briefly.

"For what?" He asked, a smile devoid of happiness upon his lips.

She sighed and threw her arms at her side.

"I just am." She shrugged.

Murtagh wondered if she told him everything she saw in her dreams. He wanted to ask her questions until he knew exactly how much she knew and erase her memory; he wanted his secrets to stay between him and Thorn. He exhaled slowly and turned his gaze to his dragon. His eyes lost themselves on his red companion and Murtagh was overcome with old memories; blood, gallons of it, running down the scales. In second thought, he didn't want to know the extent to which Asha knew his secret; he didn't want to relive his memories through someone else's words. No, he would be quiet for now.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

As always, I am grateful when you leave reviews so don't be shy :)


	12. Chapter 12: Howling in the wind

Sorry for the wait! Gah, finals were intense! To compensate the lack of updates, I have decided to post a really long chapter. Again, sorry guys for the wait! For those of you who reviewed my last chapter: thank you, thank you, _thank you_! I really appreciate it! :)

* * *

The sun was shining bleakly through a thick layer of grey clouds. The leaden veil covered all of the sky and not even a single drop of sunshine or even a small slice of blue heaven could be seen anywhere. The fir trees were no longer rich shades of emerald green, they seemed sullen and the forest beyond them seemed forlorn and dangerous. There was no warmth or comfort, wherever they looked. Asha hated it. She wanted to scream at the clouds to disperse them, she wanted to feel the sun on her face. She already felt so cold, the last thing she wanted was for the sun to abandon her as well. Only Thorn's red scales seemed to brighten the morning. After a short chat, Thorn and Murtagh agreed the quickest way to travel would be to let Asha ride with them. She was used to being the second passenger on a dragon but refrained from telling them; she had a feeling Murtagh would appreciate not hearing about either Gharza or Maelor.

"Where are we headed?" she had asked as she climbed behind Murtagh.

"We should start where it all began. We're going back to the island where I first found you."

Asha nodded. She did not know where this island was or who would be there but she only rejoiced in the thought that she would see the ocean in the near future and perhaps her beloved mother too. For the moment thought, she had to be content with a sea of white snow below them.

* * *

When they had landed, Asha was glad she could walk around and stretch her legs. The ride had been long and quiet, the opposite of when she had flown with Gharza. The she-dwarf and Asha had held long conversation on many things, from politics to poetry. The girl had particularly enjoyed hearing the rider talk about her culture and the Beor Mountains. "I'd like to visit you there some time." She had said more than once. Asha loved the idea of mountains with peaks that touched the sun. Maybe she would be the first person to ever reach the top of one of those mountains and she would never go back down. _My love of the sea will surely bring me back down again_, she had thought with a chuckle.

Murtagh had chosen to set camp up next to a small thicket of dried-up tundra bushes. Around them, small mounds covered in a thick layer of snow rose up gently like rolling waves. Asha thought this was the most lonely, desolate, and sad place she had ever seen. _I hope I'll never be here again_, she thought bitterly. The snow chilled her feet beyond measure and as much as she pulled the cloak tightly around her shoulders she couldn't get rid of the frost that seemed to have settled in her bones. She envied his furs but her fear of him prevented her from asking for anything. He had agreed to help her and she would have to be content with that. After gathering a few dried up branches, Murtagh managed to get a small fire going. Thorn curled up and laid his head on the snow and gazed in the fire. Asha watched the flames were reflected in his massive eyes and for a moment she was overcome with a vision she had had many nights before in her nightmares. _Everywhere he looked there was only smoke, thicker than he had ever seen before; he could barely make out the battlefield surrounding him. The horrible stench filled his nose; it was a smell he knew all too well, the stench of burning corpses. Rage filled him and Thorn let out a long jet of flame from his mouth and in his red iris the fire was reflected. _Asha staggered slightly back and heaved slightly as she clutched her chest. She hated the nightmares but she hated when they haunted her in her waking life more. She looked fleetingly at Murtagh who was crouched in front of the fire warming his hands. Without a word or a warning, Asha walked away. _The air will do me great good_ she reasoned as she slowly made her way away from the camp. She wandered not too far from the camp but being away from the troubled pair did her more good than she had anticipated. Asha was used to the jovial disposition of Gharza who either had a smile on her lips or a song in her heart. Murtagh's brooding gaze seemed to weigh heavy on her. Thorn barely came into contact with her and when he did, she could feel a firm wall between them and only his words came through. Being around them made her sad, and being sad made her tired. The sleepless nights filled with nightmares didn't help either. She climbed up a small hill and sat down at the top. Asha watched the sun as it got closer and closer to the horizon, enjoying the wide array of color the setting sun displayed. The warm colors cheered her up and if she didn't know any better, she would have said it had given her strength. As she was enjoying the view, a strong wind started blowing and a howling noise came from the bottom of the hill. Asha perked up and looked attentively around her. She got up and took a few steps further down the mound. Everything was covered in a few feet of snow and nothing could be seen for miles in front of her except for the thick white blanket. She wanted to take another step but the snow beneath her gave way and she fell. Her fall was short but that didn't stop Asha from letting out a small cry as she tumbled down in the crevice. She landed with a muffled thud and got up quickly, dusting away any clumps of snow that was upon her. She thanked her luck she landed well and had no pain anywhere. She looked at her surroundings and was intrigued when her eyes fell on a broken archway made of carved stone. The entryway seemed ancient and Asha felt a shiver run down to the tip of her toes and back to the top of her head many times. There was something about the gaping black archway and the stale air that made her uneasy. She swallowed difficultly and brought a hand to her mouth. The only thing that she could think about when she looked at the black abyss in front of her was how much she wanted to feel the sun shine on her face. She shook her head lightly and, without another thought, turned her back to the manmade cave and ran back outside. Asha looked at the small snowy hill and sighed. _The snow made it impossible for me to see the cavern from up top, _she thought as her gaze went from the hill to the snow covered entrance. Asha had had enough of the cavernous entrance and set out for the camp at once.

When she arrived, the fire was large and bright. Asha extended her arms towards it to warm her cold fingers. She felt Murtagh's gaze on her and it wasn't long until he spoke.

"How did you lose that finger?" he asked as he pointed her stub.

She looked down at her hand and made a small pout. He wasn't the first one to ask the question but no matter how hard she rummaged through her memories, she always came up with the same answer. She had found it bizarre that she had never really noticed until Merelwin had asked her about it. She couldn't remember very well her time with her mother and what she did remember had nothing to do with her missing finger.

"This?" she said as she wiggled what was left of her little finger. "I don't know. I was just made that way I guess." She continued with a shrug before placing her hands back close to the flame for warmth.

For a moment, all that could be heard was the cracking of the fire. The wind had died down for a short time and Asha, for the first time in a few days, didn't feel cold. Finally, Asha tucked her hands under her cloak and stole sideway glances at Murtagh. Since she had met him, she had never dared to look unless she was talking to him. Murtagh scared her and she was afraid of how he would react if he caught her staring intently at him. She sighed and, taking courage in her nine fingers, resolved to get a better look at the rider. He didn't look old, maybe a few years older than her at most. Though his face retained a certain youth with no apparent wrinkles, his eyes told another story. They were dark and brooding, with a sharpness to them that only a battletested warrior could have. His lips were thin and pale, like he had spent his life pursing them. Not a single discolored hair could be seen in his jet black mane and slight stubble was growing on his jaw. _He is handsome_, she thought, _but_ _forbidding. I wonder how the milkmaid managed to get past his icy demeanor_. Then she remembered what he had said: "she never saw my real face". _He must have used some sort of spell to alter his physical appearance_. She gently shook her head and averted her gaze far to where she had wandered not too long ago. There was something about Murtagh that made her terribly sad. He made her think of a scar, he was a proof that something horrible happened once and would never completely fade away. As selfish as it was, part of Asha thought it was not fair she was suffering from his nightmares. She had, after all, done nothing wrong herself. She exhaled a long breath she didn't know she had been holding and spoke out, tired of the silence between them.

"I saw a cave when I was walking around camp. I think someone may have built it long ago. It didn't smell right so I didn't go in. There was something off about the place." She said nonchalantly.

Murtagh seemed to perk up as she spoke. He seemed unreasonably interested in what she had just said, Asha thought.

"What did it look like?"

"I didn't see much, it was so dark. But there was an archway carved in stone leading into it."

Murtagh nodded and looked back at the fire. Asha shifted her weight from one foot to the next and looked at the colors the sun had left behind once it had set. It wouldn't be long before they too would vanish and the whole desolate snowy field would be enveloped by the darkness of the night. She wasn't looking forward to it. Though the cloak had kept her warm enough for her not to freeze, she often woke in the night from one of her nightmares cold and shivering. She had debated many times waking and asking Murtagh for some covers but she always convinced herself not too; he was already doing her a big favor for her by accepting to help her. She sighed and sat down with a thud. _I also don't look forward to the dreams_ she added in afterthought as she stole a quick glimpse at Murtagh. She didn't know exactly what happened to him but every nightmare was like a piece of a very big puzzle. She didn't have enough to make sense of it yet and she dearly hoped they would make things right before she could. She had had enough of the nightmares; she wanted her beloved sea back. She closed her eyes tentatively, and exhaled loudly through her nose. _Maybe if I only take a quick nap, the nightmares won't have time to come_ she reasoned as she felt herself being slowly lulled to sleep. She felt like she didn't have a good night's rest since her days in Merelwin's tower. She didn't know what the woman had done to her but she always slept profoundly and only dreamt of black clouds. _It is better than what I see now_ she told herself as she pushed away all memories of her bad dreams.

Murtagh watched Asha in the dying lights. Though her hood was drawn, he could see the tousled mess that was her hair underneath it, like wild torrents of chestnut. Her face was pale and her cheeks ashen. _The northern cold does not agree with her_ he thought. Dark circles hung under her eyes and gave her face a drained look. _She looks almost sick_ he added as he noted her pasty lips. He had almost never looked into her eyes but knew how wide and big they were, like two big grey pools. He looked at the girl and though of the sea she loved so much. He thought of the waves crashing onto one another and the salty air that filled his lungs during his sleep. He wondered if he, too, looked sickly like her when he was plagued by his nightmares and how the girl would look if she could see her ocean in her dreams. A strong gust of wind rose and blew on the pair. A lost howl seemed to ring from all around them and Asha woke in a startle.

"That's the sound I heard! I think it's the wind when it hits the cavern's entrance." She said groggily as she scrambled to her feet and took a few steps away from the fire.

Murtagh got to his feet as well and walked towards Asha. When she had first told him of the entrance she had fond, Murtagh had tried to forget about it but the howling seemed to demand his attention. He had always disliked crypts of any kind and he had hoped he wouldn't be forced to investigate it.

"Asha, when you saw the entrance, was the door closed?" he asked

"No… I don't think I even saw a door. It was just the carved entrance. As I said before, I felt uncomfortable and came back here quickly after the discovery." She answered while gently rubbing her chin pensively.

"I'll go check it out. I don't want a bear or wolf hiding there to come and surprise us in the middle of the night." He lied

Asha nodded and her gaze went from the fire to him. His eyes were tough and dark, like hardened steel. They shone with an energy that was so foreign to Asha; she had only known her mother's loving gaze. Murtagh thought back of the last crypt he had seen. It had been broken into. Thought he tried not to think about it too much, it had puzzled him greatly. _Do you think it will be the same with this crypt?_ Thorn asked as he followed his rider towards the howling noise. _I don't know but I want to check it out. Maybe it will be nothing of importance but I've had a weird feeling in my gut since the last tomb. Something doesn't feel right._ The wind rose once more and the howling was heard, louder than before. _The wind sings and cries, just like us_ she though as her hair danced in the breeze. The gale was cold and biting, unforgiving in the desolate white field. The bushes next to the camp rustled angrily, like they had been awoken from their slumber. Their branches shook and clawed at the air around them and Asha tried to imagine them as they must have been long ago, covered in happy little green leaves and perhaps even small colorful flowers. _I would be mad at the winter winds too if they took away my leaves and flowers_. She sighed and returned her gaze to the fire. Murtagh had gone south to investigate the ruin she had found quickly and she was left alone with the small fire. A shiver ran through her body as she thought back at the stony entrance. She was glad he hadn't ask her to accompany him there; she had had enough of those dark and forgotten crypts for a while. She hadn't been there long but something deep in her gut disagreed with the ancient tomb. She massaged her temples with eyes closed. _I don't belong here in this cold_ she thought bitterly. Her feet belonged in the sand with warm water tickling them, her hair longed for the gentle salty breeze, and most of all her skin ached for the shining sun. She wanted the golden sunsets colored by all of her favorite colors. She wanted the sea. She wanted to be home. She wished she could see it in her dreams. If she was lucky, maybe tonight whatever was afflicting her would reverse, just for one night, and she see the ocean and he would see his nightmares.

* * *

It didn't take long for Murtagh to find the entrance to the crypt Asha found. What he found confirmed his fears. The massive stone door that once was now was shattered to pieces. _This one too?_ Thorn asked incredulously. Murtagh nodded grimly as he crouched to inspect the broken door. _Something isn't right… There is nothing of interest in these old tombs… Why would anyone break into them?_ Thorn continued as he looked from a few steps back at the ruins. Murtagh exhaled loudly and got to his feet. He turned to Thorn. _Not break in… break __**out**__._ He said darkly.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

As always, reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated! So please, if you have the time and it's not too much hassle, review this fic :)


End file.
